


There's No Place Like Home

by zeroiero



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Frank Iero, Break Up, Crying, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroiero/pseuds/zeroiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever dies<br/>No one is ever alone<br/>When you die no one cares</p><p>California 2019.<br/>"Your name is Zero now, okay?"<br/>"Okay." Zero replied shakily.<br/>Party had just rescued her from BL/ind and they were driving back to the nest.<br/>Of course they ended up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a joint account between K and R. This is a fic written by both of us and we hope you enjoy!

Zero woke up to find someone beside her in bed, but it wasn’t Party. She rolled over to find that it was Ghoul! And he had a gun! Zero tried to get up and call for help, but he quickly straddled her, pushed me onto the bed and pointed the gun at her head. “Don’t say anything.” he growled, and grabbed her by the wrists, dragging her out of the bedroom, out the front door and towards the Trans Am. Ghoul shoved Zero into the backseat of the car, climbed on top of her and pointed the gun back at her head. “One smart word out of that mouth and I’ll blow your brains out.” He warns her. “Now, tell me what you did to Party.” “What do you mean?” “You know fucking well what I mean.” Ghoul pressed the gun against Zero”s head. “I don’t -“ Zero was cut off by Party’s voice: “What the fuck are you doing, Ghoul?” he yelled, wrenching open the car door. Ghoul quickly climbed off Zero and walked towards Party, fists clenched at his sides. “What am I doing? You fucking fucked her, you whore! What happened to us? I thought we had something. Ever since you started messing with BL/ind you've been ignoring me. Did she fucking brainwash you or some shit?” Then he stormed off, leaving Party staring at the ground, and Zero lying in the backseat, shocked and slightly scared. He sighs and climbed into the car with Zero. She sat up, waiting for him to speak. “You okay?” Party asked. “Yes.” Zero answers. He kissed her forehead softly and headed back towards the nest without another word.


	2. AMBULANCE

Party gently opened Ghoul’s door to find him in the corner, crying. “What the hell was that, Party?” Ghoul whispered, getting up and standing in front of Party. Ghoul leaned in to kiss Party, but he grabbed Ghoul by the shoulders and pushed him back gently. “Ghoul…” Party started, “Ghoul, I think we need to take a break.” Ghoul was speechless, just looked up at Party with wide, shocked eyes. “I’m sorry, Ghoul.” Party stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as he did, he felt bad, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Party made his way to the lounge, seeing Kobra and Jet sitting down. They had clearly been listening. “What did you just do, Party?” Kobra asked tentatively. “I… I don’t know.” Party answered. The moment he got that out, he dropped to his knees and started bawling his eyes out. Kobra and Jet followed him down, whispering comforting words. “I don’t want to do this anymore. Why can’t things go back to the way they were?” Party managed between sobs. 

“Party?” someone called quietly from the doorway. Party, Kobra and Jet turned to see Zero standing there nervously. Jesus, Party was a mess. His hair was tussled and messy, and tears were running down his cheeks. “What happened?” Zero asked. “I… I broke up with Ghoul.” Kobra and Jet audibly gasped from where they were crouched beside Party. “Why?” Jet asked. “I think I’m in love with Zero.” Party answered, looking up at her. She blushed and stared at her shoes. “Ohhhh, that’s what we heard last night.” It was Party’s turn to blush then, and stare at his shoes.

Of course, Ghoul was listening to the whole conversation from the other room, and that was when he decided he’d had enough. He barged into the lounge and headed towards the front door. “Wait! Where are you going?” Party called after him. Ghoul turned to Party, eyes shooting daggers. “I need to take a break.” he spat, before turning back and storming outside.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Zero said, her voice sounding loud and awkward in the silent room. “No, you really shouldn’t.” Party warned her, but she had made up her mind. “I know what I’m doing, Party.” She said before heading out the door.

She found Ghoul leaning against the house, smoking. “Hey.” Zero said carefully. “Hey…” he said quietly, but she could tell he was still angry. “I’m sorry.” Zero said. He just glared at her, blowing smoke in her face. “You’re sorry?” He asks, almost laughing. “You’re not fucking sorry. You slept with my boyfriend and brainwashed him or some shit.” Ghoul took a few steps forward, so he was right in front of Zero. “I didn’t brainwash him, okay? I didn't even know he was your boyfr - AHHH!” Zero was cut off by Ghoul tackling her to the ground. She tried to get up, but he had already climbed on top of her, pinning his wrists above her head with an iron grip. His eyes were ablaze with anger when she looked up at him. “Ghoul I -“ “Don’t fucking talk, you little slut!” That shut her up. Before Zero could process what was happening before Ghoul was dragging her up by the wrists and pulling her towards the Trans Am. He dumped Zero into the backseat, then slid into the driver’s seat. He sped off without another word.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later when he started talking. “I’m taking you back to BL/ind.” He said. “What! Why?” Zero asked, forgetting about the no talking rule. He apparently did too, because he answered. “Because I want my boyfriend back.” “He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?” Zero asked quietly. “… Yes, he does.” Ghoul sighed. “We’ve been together for years, but lately he's been being an asshole. I just thought he loved me.” “I understand, Ghoul. But, getting rid of me isn't the way to get him back.” Zero tried to tell him. “No, you don't understand. You never will. You've known him for one day, I’ve known him for ten years.” Zero stayed silent after that.

The pair kept driving for another half hour before arriving in battery city. Ghoul told Zero to get out of the car, but not to say a word and stay close. “Don’t even think about running away.” He adds, before opening the car door and pulling Zero out.

Ghoul walked at a quick pace, Zero following close behind. They managed to get to the BL/ind headquarters without getting caught, and Ghoul rang the doorbell. When he heard someone coming to the door, he ran off, obviously not wanting to get caught. Which left Zero standing at the door, not sure what to do. A man with a much too big smile answers the door. Even though Zero had never met him before, he seemed to recognize her. “Ah, Lily, there you are.” he said, then pulled her into the building with what she thought was a bit too much force.

Before she knew it, Zero was at a desk in front of her father. “Now, I know you didn't run away on your own accord. So tell me about the killjoys that kidnapped you.” Zero was at a loss for words. Even if Ghoul was an ass, she wasn't about to rat out the rest of them. “I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away.” she lied. She felt her father hit her across the face before she saw him move. “Don’t lie to me.” he snarled. “I’m not lying.” Zero lied once again. He stormed out of the room with an angry “Send her to her room.” muttered to the security guards. They obeyed and hauled Zero down the corridor to her room. Then they closed and locked the door, leaving her alone in the bedroom. To her, it felt like an eternity since she had been there, even though it had only been about twenty six hours. 

Zero fell into bed, but she was positive she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon :) - R


	3. Surrender the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Also, there's no actual smut in this fic, sorry.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated! - R

Ghoul ran to the Trans Am as fast as he could — he couldn’t risk getting caught.

He drove without even thinking. He drove out towards the Zones, towards Party, towards the love of his life.

It wasn’t until Ghoul was almost at the nest, when the guilt in his stomach started churning. What had he done? Jesus, what if Party really was in love with Zero? Now he would hate Ghoul even more. He had to go back. But he would need help. The Guilt was crawling up his throat as he sped off towards the nest.

Fifteen minutes later, when Ghoul arrived at the nest, he practically jumped out of the Trans Am and threw himself through the front door. Party, Kobra, and Jet were waiting for him nervously.

Party jumped up when Ghoul burst through the door. “Jesus Christ, Ghoul! Where were you? Where’s Zero?” Party asked, eyes wide. Ghoul looked down, considering whether he should lie or not.

He decided not to — Party would know if he was lying. “I… She's with BL/ind.” Ghoul admitted. “What? Ghoul, what the fuck? What are you talking about?” Party asked, glancing from Ghoul to Jet to Kobra.

“I brought her there. But we have to go get her!” Ghoul said anxiously, looking up.

“Wait, Ghoul.” Jet cut in, “Tell us what happened first.”

Ghoul looked down at his feet, avoiding his friends’ glaring eyes. “I- I thought if I got rid of her, you would want me back.” Ghoul looked up at Party then, guilt in his eyes. “Oh, Ghoul.” Party whispered, “That’s- I don’t-“

“I know,” Ghoul whispered back, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just go,” Party said, “we’ll talk later.” He led everyone outside, no one daring to speak. Ghoul was dreading what would come later.

When everyone was packed into the Trans Am — Party driving in the front with Kobra, Ghoul and Jet in the backseat — and they had sped off towards Battery City, Party finally told everyone the plan. “Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he explained, “I’m going in alone, and I want you guys to wait here, okay?” No one complained — there was no point, Party’s mind was made up. So, when he pulled up just outside of the city, no one moved. And when he got out of the Trans Am and headed off towards the BL/ind headquarters, Ghoul, Jet, and Kobra stayed put.

But, when forty five passed and Party still wasn’t back, Ghoul started to worry. After a moment of thinking, he opened the door of the Trans Am and stepped out into the warm air. Kobra and Jet tried to protest, but they knew they couldn't stop Ghoul. If he got caught, it would be his fault.

* * *

Ghoul had managed to weave his way through the city, when he felt someone touch his waist. His whole body tensed up immediately, and he tried to quickly turn around to punch this motherfucker in the face, but they were faster. Before Ghoul could do anything, the person behind pushed him to his knees and knocked him out with one swift punch to the head.

* * *

After Party left the Trans Am, he walked along the edge of the city, hiding in the shadows, until he found the BL/ind headquarters. He managed to sneak in a back entrance, but he knew that was the easy part.

Always keeping an eye out for BL/ind staff, Party quietly tiptoed down the long hallway, trying to remember the path he took to rescue Zero in the first place. He would have to find his way to the top floor without being caught.

A few more minutes of walking, and Party found a stairwell that was, for the time being, empty. As far as Party knew, the building only had a few floors, so he just hoped he could make it up without someone finding him.

Party quickly and quietly climbed the stairs to the top floor. When he got there, he took a deep breath before opening the heavy door into the hallway. He mostly remembered how to get to Zero’s room from here, so he dashed off towards it.

It only took a few minutes and a couple wrong turns for Party to find a door labelled “Lily.” Party recognized it as Zero’s name before he named her. He tried the doorknob, in hopes that it might be unlocked, but of course, it wasn’t. He knocked on the door as quietly as he could, so no one but Zero could hear it.

To his relief, Party heard a noise coming from inside the room, like someone getting out of bed. Soon enough, Zero opened the door — just a crack, enough to see who it was. When she saw Party, her eyes lit up and she pulled him into the room.

The bedroom was disturbingly clean — only a twin sized bed covered in white sheets and a small dresser sat alone in a corner of the seemingly large room. It was so brightly lit, that Party’s eyes burned when he walked in.

As soon as they were in the door, Zero’s hands were all over Party. Hugging him and touching his hair and hands, as if she wanted to make sure he was real.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Zero whispered against his ear.

“I came to rescue you, idiot.” Party whispered back, hands on her waist. “We have to be fast, okay?” He whispered against her hair. Zero nodded, she knew.

Without a word, they ran out of the room, into the hallway, and down the stairs. They were just about to open the back door, when Party abruptly stopped.

“Party, what is it? We don't have time for this!” Zero hissed at Party, trying to pull him towards the door. “Hold on.” Party hushed her. He thought he heard something… A scream? It was hard to hear, though, muffled.

Party started heading off in the direction of the scream, despite Zero’s tugs at his sleeve. It sounded… Familiar.

After a particularly loud strangled, choking noise, Party started running, Zero reluctantly following close behind. They found the source of the noise, a door labelled “AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.”

Party stopped for a moment, just pressing his ear to the door, listening intently. “Dammit.” he breathed after a loud “Fuck you” from inside the room. He glanced at Zero, who mouthed “Ghoul?” with a worried expression. Party nodded, turning back to the door.

After a split second of deciding, he held up his fingers to Zero: 3…2…1!

Party wrenched open the door violently, to see Ghoul, tied to a chair, across from a Scarecrow. He was obviously being interrogated… Hopefully that was all.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Zero and Party ran into the room. Party knocked out the Scarecrow, and Zero untied Ghoul, who was still very shocked. “Party- Zero- What- How did you-“ Ghoul tried to say, as Zero was untying him. “No time to talk. Let’s go!” Zero said, grabbing Ghoul and pulling him into the corridor, Party following.

* * *

The three of them managed to escape and get back to the Trans Am fairly quickly. By the time they did, they were exhausted. Kobra and Jet were worried, to say the least, but they didn't say anything as Zero, Party, and Ghoul settled into the backseat, Jet driving.

Well, they weren’t exactly ‘settled’ since Party was yelling at Ghoul as soon as they got in the car.

“What the _fuck_ was that, Ghoul? You kidnapped my girlfriend then ran into fucking BL/ind?” Zero blushed at that: _Girlfriend?_

“She’s not your fucking girlfriend, Party!” Ghoul shouted back.

“It doesn't matter! Do you know how fucking stupid that was?”

Ghoul was silent after that, but Zero could see tears rolling down his cheeks. Party turned away, frustrated, and stayed there for the rest of the car ride.

When they finally got back to the nest, everyone was silent as they made their way into the house and their respective bedrooms. All five were turning the past couple days’ events over and over in their heads.

As soon as he shut his bedroom door behind him, Party felt guilty. He slid down to the floor, head in his hands. Little did he know, Ghoul was doing the same in the next room over.

After a while, Party decided he should go see Ghoul. He realized he had been pretty harsh earlier. Plus, although their relationship was complicated, he did kind of cheat on Ghoul.

So, he walked the short distance to Ghoul’s room, and slowly opened the door.

He found Ghoul sitting on his bed in the dark, flinching at the light. Party shut the door quickly and went to sit beside Ghoul on the bed.

Party gently touched Ghoul’s bicep, and pulled him towards himself. Ghoul went without resistance — he didn’t even have the energy to care anymore.

He let Party pull him into his lap, falling into his embrace. Party slid his hands under Ghoul’s shirt, pulling it over his head. He lightly rubbed over the sparrows on Ghoul’s hips with his thumbs, liking the way the dark ink looked against his pale skin.

“Party…” Ghoul whispered, resting his head on Party’s chest. “Mm?” Party responded, tilting Ghoul’s head up, placing gentle kisses along his jaw and down his neck. “Are you gonna…” Ghoul trailed off. “Whatever you want.” Party answered the unasked question. “I- I want-“ Ghoul started, but couldn't figure out how to make his words work, and simply tugged at Party’s t-shirt. Party got the message, and pulled it over his head, letting Ghoul feel down his chest and grab at his shoulders.

Ghoul brought his hands up to the back of Party’s head, trying to bring their mouths together. “Please.” Ghoul whispered against Party’s lips. Party kissed him gently, carefully, like he was afraid of hurting him. Ghoul whimpered when he pulled away, they hadn't kisses in so long, Ghoul just wanted to feel his lips.

Party began kissing and sucking lightly at Ghoul’s collarbone and shoulder, Ghoul making high, keening noises whenever Party nibbled a bit too hard. “Party, please, I need-“ Ghoul was scratching at Party’s back — sure to leave marks in the morning. Party smirked against Ghoul’s neck, scraping his teeth along the scorpion tattooed there. Party kissed Ghoul again, and he made a content noise against Party’s mouth.

Party’s hands moved down to Ghoul’s waist, and then his crotch, rubbing gently. Ghoul arched his back, only half aware of all the sound he was making — whining and whimpering, begging Party to do something — as Party slowly undid the button on Ghoul’s jeans, then slid the zipper down.

Party lifted Ghoul off his lap, pushing his jeans down his legs, and off, onto the floor. “So beautiful, Ghoul. God, I love you.” Party murmured against Ghoul’s lips. “I love you, too, Party.” Ghoul whispered back, before falling into bed with him like he had a thousand times before.


End file.
